Trapezoid $ABCD$ has base $AB = 20$ units and base $CD = 30$ units. Diagonals $AC$ and $BD$ intersect at $X$. If the area of trapezoid $ABCD$ is $300$ square units, what is the area of triangle $BXC$?
The formula for the area of a trapezoid is $\frac{1}{2}h\times(b_1+b_2)$, with $h$ being the height, $b_1$ being the shorter base, and $b_2$ being the longer base.  We can find the height of this particular trapezoid with algebra: \begin{align*}
300&=\frac{1}{2}h\times(20+30)\\
600&=h\times50\\
h&=12
\end{align*}Now that we know the height of the trapezoid, we can find the area of triangle $ADC$, whose base is $30$ (the longer base of the trapezoid), and whose height is $12$.  Therefore, the area of triangle $ADC=\frac{1}{2}\cdot30\times12=180$.  We can use this information to find that the area of triangle $ABC$, or the upper portion of the trapezoid, is $300-180=120$. Now we need to separate the area of $BXC$ from $AXB$, knowing that $ABC=120$. Because trapezoid $ABCD$ is not necessarily an isosceles trapezoid, nothing can be assumed about the diagonals, except that they will cut each other, and the height, in the same ratio as the bases, or $2:3$.  The height of the trapezoid, $12$ units, is therefore divided into the heights of triangles $DXC$ and $AXB$.  We can find these heights with the equation, letting $x$ be the height of triangle $DXC$: \begin{align*}
\frac{2}{3}\cdot x+x&=12\\
x\left(\frac{2}{3}+1\right)&=12\\
\frac{5}{3}x&=12\\
x&=7.2
\end{align*}So, the height of triangle $AXB$ is $\frac{2}{3}\times7.2=4.8$.  We know that $AB$, the base of $AXB$, is $20$ units, so the area of $AXB=\frac{1}{2}(20)\times4.8=48$.  Therefore, the area of triangle $BXC=120-48=\boxed{72}$ square units.